Lose and Gain
by Deth00-0000
Summary: I wrote this after an ex lied to me. I can't really think of a summary for this so enjoy


Losing and Gaining

It had been 4 in the morning when he got a call from Krista saying she had gotten tired of being with him and told him she had been seeing another guy and she had lead him around believing they had a future together. Conner hadn't even bothered to go back to sleep because he not only felt lied to but used as well, he tried to make everything was alright but it hadn't worked at all he stayed silent all though out the day without saying more than one word.

It had worried both Ethan and Tommy watching Conner walk like he had lost all purpose, that was when they turned to Kira for help but couldn't find her all day until Ethan heard yelling and knew it was the very same yellow ranger he was looking for.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?"

"He was always like a lost puppy. Always needing someone to help him out, it was annoying." When Krista barely finished there was a sharp smack sound as Kira's hand connected with Krista's face forcing her back into a locker when Kira burned with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT HIM, HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU NOT ONLY LIE TO HIM BUT YOU USE HIM LIKE HE WAS NOTHING AT ALL!" Kira screamed at her with fury in her eyes wanting the pleasure to rip her in half, she would've done it if it was for Ethan grabbing her and pulled her away before giving Krista an evil glare. It wasn't until after he pulled Kira away before she walked over to a locker and slide down it looking defeated.

"I can't believe she did that to him, she lied to him and then she used him like he was nothing." Kira said before crying, when Ethan along with Dr. O who had heard the whole thing came over to see Kira crying about Conner when Ethan spoke.

"Kira" Tommy began."It'll be ok, Conner's strong he'll be ok." Ethan said. With that Kira got up and started to walk away towards home, Tommy spoke to Ethan.

"You know that's not what's bothering her right?"

"Yeah I know, I just don't know what to say is all." Ethan said before walking towards his locker to grab his things and to head towards Cyberspace café.

Tommy thought about going to find Kira and tell her everything will be fine but he thought against it and left to find Hayley.

Conner left the school, without looking at anyone not even Ethan, Dr. O, or even Kira, who he felt he could tell her everything. Conner signed feeling used and useless he didn't even hear Kira come up behind him when she spoke.

"Hey there Jock." She whispered sitting next to him by the lake. Conner stiffened when he heard her soft voice, after a few seconds he answered.

"Hey Rockstar." He whispered just as softly as she did.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Conner said lying to her and she knew he was lying to her.

"No, you're not Conner." She said looking at him.

"I feel lied too, used, and useless." Conner finished before getting up and using his super speed to run back to his car and take off. Kira knew how he felt not wanting to believe that one person could ever hurt you. Kira signed as she thought back during her time when she thought she was in love with Trent but it had been a crush that was before she knew he was cheating on her with someone else.

Tommy stood there looking at both teenagers shaking his head hoping Kira would make her move to help Conner when he needed her the most. More than he needed Tommy, Ethan, Hayley, and his family, he wished he could see that but he couldn't do anything about it so he left it alone for both her and Conner to figure out.

It had been three days since Conner had been hurt and feeling useless and in the last fight he had barely destroyed the monster before he disappeared like Trent did at first. They were back at the command center when Ethan and Tommy along with Hayley came up to her.

"Kira you should talk to Conner." Tommy said looking at her, when she signed and left looking for a place that she could be alone and think what to do with Conner. Dr. O was right about her needing to talk to Conner, her thoughts were broken as she heard a _beep beep_.

"Kira there's a monster attacking the city."

"Alright I'm on my way." Kira said before running off towards the city to join the fight.

When Kira arrived she saw that Mesgog had taken both Ethan and Trent down demorphed, then just like that Tommy was thrown though the air like a rag doll landing next Ethan and Trent both.

"Kira go help Conner." Tommy ordered the yellow ranger, who leapt at the monster only to be throw back with a powerful punch and de-morphing herself next to Tommy, Trent, and Ethan who were already up helping her up as well when she heard Tommy shout.  
"Conner don't do it." Tommy yelled as Conner ran towards Mesgoge thrusting his Tyranno Staff pushing the monster back far enough, which caused Mesgoge to explode talking out half the block with it.

"OH MY GOD! CONNER!" Kira yelled trying to run towards the scene but was held back by both Ethan and Tommy who were shouting at her.

"Kira, you don't know what's out there."

"Kira listen to us please."

"LET GO OF ME I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Kira shouted before breaking down because of the loss of her beloved red ranger.

It had been three weeks since Mesgoge was destroyed by Conner, she was sitting by the lake when she heard Tommy and Ethan come up to her.

"Hey, are you holding up sis." Ethan asked looking at Kira.

"I'm ok." Kira said without even looking at Ethan when he spoke again.

"Kira it's been three weeks since it happened he isn't coming back." Ethan said turning away and walking towards his jeep.

"Kira nothing is impossible." Tommy said before he turned and walked back to his jeep as well. Soon after Kira sat in the same place when she looked up to Tommy showed up standing next her.

"Kira its late, let's go home." Tommy said starring at the lake, with a soft nod she got up and walked back to Tommy's jeep with him. Three more days passed by Tommy noticed Kira was still sitting on the floor.

"Kira, why don't you take a walk out in the woods?" Tommy asked. When Kira heard what he said she got up and left the house to find a place to sit alone. As she walked into a clearing she thought she was seeing things. Kira shook her head until she was cretin that it was what she thought it was. Conner. But it wasn't just Conner it was also Mesgoge do fighting with Conner.

Conner didn't know how long he had been fighting or where he had been fighting for that matter either. It wasn't until out of the corner of his eyes did he see Kira standing there shocked at seeing both him and Mesgoge fighting. He was snapped back into reality when Mesgoge had scored a direct hit sending him flying into a nearby tree breaking it in half when he heard Kira scream.

"CONNER!" Kira yelled causing Mesgoge turned to face her.

Conner looked up in time to see Mesgoge throwing a morphed Kira into a tree. As he watched he saw her de-morphed lying on the ground with Mesgoge moving closer.

Kira laid on the ground looking up to see Mesgoge standing over her when she saw a red fist slam into Mesgoge, sending him though a few trees before he dashed after him.

Conner summoned his Tyranno Staff hoping this time he would end his life for good this time, with one thrust he sent the staff into Mesgoge as he stood there looking at Conner his eyes widened.

"Impossible." Mesgoge looked at Conner as he pulled out his Thundermax Saber and fired at point blank range ending Mesgoge's life.

Kira watched as Conner pulled the trigger stopping Mesgoge for good when Mesgoge exploded in a huge explosion.

"CONNER!" Kira yelled afraid she lost him for the second time. She started to cry when she heard Ethan and Tommy running as fast as they could.

"Kira, what happened?" Tommy and Ethan both asked.

"I saw him, I saw that stupid Jock destroy Mesgoge again." Kira barely finished her sentence when she started crying again.

"Who's a stupid jock?" Conner asked as he stumbled walking towards Kira before falling down on one knee.

"You stupid jock." Kira said with anger in her eyes."Where the hell have you been? I've been worried you stupid bastard to think I never would get the chance to see you again so I can tell you I love." Kira said softly before looking at Conner with tear filled eyes.

"I know sorry about that, and I love you too." Conner barely finished his sentence before collapsing with Kira came running and resting his head in her lap.

Three days had passed since as Conner put an end to Mesgoge and had been living with Tommy because both of his and Kira's parents along with Ethan's as well. Conner had woken up with the yellow Preta ranger right next to him like he had for the past three days.

"Hey there Rockstar." Conner said looking at the young artist beside him.

"Mornin Jock." Kira said as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Tommy opened the door to see Kira with her head nuzzled head against Conner's chest smiley at the young couple before he spoke.

"Breakfast is ready." He as he went into the living room with his food and sat next Ethan as he eat as well.

"Ready to get breakfast?" Conner asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she helped Conner get up out of bed.


End file.
